Everything is better With you
by Huddylovelover
Summary: Huddy a mi modo, como a mi me gusta,Con sus pros y sus contras/ CAPITULO 11 ACTUAliZADOOOOOOOOOO, GRACIAS!
1. Cuddy

Ella estaba lista para irse, miro su reloj, daban las 8:20. "Tarde otra vez", se sentía culpable por dejar a Rachel tanto tiempo sola, pero sabia que tenia que trabajar duro, y el doble por el hecho de ser mujer, pero muchas veces sentía que todo esto la sobrepasaba. Tomo su abrigo y salio de su oficina, bajo al estacionamiento, entro en su auto, lo iba a encender cuando alguien salto detrás de ella provocándole un gran susto

-Por que tardaste tanto jefa?

-OH por dios House que… Cual es tu problema

-Te asustaste ja!

-Si bien jugado, si tuviéramos 12

-Si tu tuvieras 12 hubieses sido la niña mas desarrollada de tu clase, por que con ese tra..

-Ok ya entendí, que quieres?

-Necesito abrir el cerebro de mi paciente, porque estoy segura de que la respuesta esta en su cerebro.

-No

-Pero estoy…

-Dije no House, Ahora bájate de mi auto que tengo que ir a ver a mi hija.

-Solo haces esto por el susto que te di, no sabia que eras tan susceptible

-No soy susceptible y ahora BAJATE DE MI AUTO!

-ok, entonces tengo el permiso, estoy seguro de que en el cerebro esta lo que busco.

Cuddy odiaba admitirlo, pero sabia que cuando House le pedía algo tan seguro de lo que buscaba, usualmente tenia razón. Odiaba decirle que si, pero ella no quería que nada le pasara al paciente.

-Si te bajas, te respondo

-Ok, estoy abajo, si me dices que no salto encima de ti, quiero decir del auto porque encima de ti ya he saltado (House le guiño el ojo)

Esto provoco una pequeña risa en Cuddy

-Esta bien, tienes permiso, pero si algo le pasa al paciente…

-Eso era todo lo que quería oír, Buenas noches mami,( dijo mientras se alejaba) Dile a las chicas que no alimenten a nadie mas, Solo yo tengo ese derecho.

-Eres un idiota, grito Cuddy.

Quien ya iba rumbo a su hogar, pero ahora un poco mas contenta y aliviada. No sabia porque House le provocaba eso, porque con unas simples palabras la hacia sentir tan vulnerable, tan necesitada de el, de que el la necesitara a ella, pero ella nunca lo admitiría, "House no es un hombre para relaciones", repasaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Al llegar a su casa, le alivio el ver que Rachel aun estaba despierta, Fue corriendo donde ella y le dio un gran abrazo. Cuddy se despidió de marina, y fue a la cocina con Rachel en brazos para comer algo. Las dos comieron, ella miraba a su hija y la encontraba tan parecida a ella, recordaba cuan feliz había sido el día que la adopto. Habían recorrido un largo camino, pero eran ya una familia. Rachel se quedo dormida, la llevo a la cama .Ella se puso su pijama, un sexy short y se fue a dormir.

Odiaba que siempre le pasara lo mismo estar tan cansada e igual no poder dormir y se ponía a imaginar cosas, entre esas cosas siempre estaba House, siempre! Era la ultima persona en la que pensaba antes de dormir, odiaba eso, no podía siquiera convencerse ella misma de que no sentía cosas por house.

Cuando por fin logro conciliar el sueño, comenzó a sentir ruidos extraños, sentía que provenían de fuera de su habitación, estaba asustada, pensaba que algo podía ocurrirle a Rachel, se levanto de la cama en dirección a su ventana, levanto lentamente la cortina, y allí estaba el

-Woooow Jefa que atuendo ese que tienes tu para dormir, así dan ganas de dormir conti…

-Por dios house ahora si que me has asustado, que es lo que quieres son las 1 de la madrugada.

-Necesito hablar contigo

-A las 1 de la madrugada?

-Es importante.

Cuddy lo miro con cara de incredulidad

-En serio es importante

-Quieres pasar?

-Bueno….

CONTINUARAAAAAA

Por favor soy virgen en esto, Necesito sugerencias, reclamos, comentarios y lo que sea por favor. Se los agradezco mucho.


	2. Antes de

Muchas, muchas ,muchas Gracias a los reviews Fueron todos buenos les decia en el capi anterior Soy totalmente nueva en esto asique no tengo idea de cuanto tengo que demorarme para actualizar, ni ,please help!

Me encanta escribir, sobretodo acerca de este parcito,que aunque ahora no estan juntos, esperemos que Shore y su tropa no sean malos con las Huddies. En verdad y repito Muchas Gracias!

Si les gusta este capi review? Please

Acuerdence que ideas, sugerencias, reclamos, o lo que me quieran decir sera bienvenido.

ATTE Yo :)

* * *

-Te vestiste, no se vale

-Vamos House, son la 1 de la madrugada, que quieres, estas borracho?

-Por quien me tomas?

Cuddy hizo una mueca, lo que provoco en House una Risa

-Ok, esta vez no estoy borracho, pero…

-House! No te desvies, a que viniste

-Es acerca de Wilson

-Viniste a hablarme de Wilson a esta hora?

-Y de que mas querías que te hablara?

-Emm de, nada, Que hay con Wilson?

-Necesita tener sexo

-Y me lo dices a mi porque…?

-Porque según tu, eres su "amiga", y el esta aun destrozado por la arpía esa que lo dejo por otro. Mañana es esa cena aburrida del hospital, asíque venia a avisarte que vamos contigo

-¿Vamos? Pensé que Wilson era el necesitado.

-Si pero bueno, esas galas se llenan de mujeres borrachas desesperadas por tener sexo, un polvo no me vendría nada de mal.

-Tu siempre taaaan sutil House

-Entonces mañana a las 8 te pasamos a buscar, Quiero un escote de proporciones, necesito algo con lo que distraerme toooda la noche, asíque ya sabes!

-Buenas noches House!

-Buenas noches Cuddy, otro día quizás me quede para lo del sexo! Grito mientras se dirigía a su moto.

Esto hizo reír a Cuddy, la cual se fue a acostar e inmediatamente se quedo dormida profundamente.

Al día siguiente ya daban las 5 de la tarde en el PP, Cuddy tenia todo listo, estaba lista para irse, agarro sus cosas, iba saliendo de su oficina y se encuentra con Wilson,

-Hola Cuddy, escucha acerca de lo de esta noche…

-Has visto a House?

-Porque lo preguntas?

-es que no me lo tope en todo día, entonces pensé que quizás no había venido a trabajar

-Si vino, es solo que esta muy ocupado con su paciente, es una modelo, entonces esta baboso, pero no tiene suerte ya que es lesbiana, ella esta mucho mas pendiente de Thirteen que de House.

-Ammmm,ok entonces me quedo. me decias?

-OH verdad, escucha no tienes que hacerlo, House no puede obligarte a ir esta noche con nosotros, yo…

-House no me esta obligando a nada, estoy feliz de ir contigo, y bueno con House. Es mas yo ya me iba, para aprovechar un momento con Rachel.

Cuddy dio un dulce beso a Wilson en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Daban las 19:40 en la casa de Wilson, y House no paraba de gritarle. -No eres una niña Jimmy, llevas 1 hora arreglándote

-Ok si ya estoy listo, necesito verme bien, es que hace mucho tiempo que yo no tengo se...

House lo interrumpió

-Ya lo se, no necesitas decírmelo, pero la jefa nuestra se va a enojar si no llegamos a la hora, asíque apúrate!

-Esta bien, estoy listo

Wilson se miro por última vez al espejo y se puso un poco más de perfume, House rodó los ojos.

Por su parte Cuddy estaba ya lista hace mucho, aunque insegura, no dejaba de verse en el espejo, una y otra vez, Rachel estaba dormida. No sabia si ese vestido era "apropiado" para ir con Wilson, y especialmente con House.

Llevaba un vestido negro, hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, ajustado lo cual resaltaba su perfecta figura, nada de escote por adelante, pero sin espalda, lo cual le preocupaba mas, sin nada de espalda.

Estaba justamente mirándose al espejo, cuando sonó su celular, era Wilson diciéndole que estaban afuera. Se puso el abrigo y salio en dirección al auto.

-Que frío hace, dijo Cuddy después de saludar

-Si pero adentro esperemos que este un poco mas caliente, ya sabes por el bien de Wilson

Los Tres Rieron.

Al llegar al evento, Wilson fue el primero en entrar, mientras que House y Cuddy fueron a dejar sus abrigos, Cuando Cuddy se saco su abrigo, la cara de asombro de House no paso desapercibida por la decana, la cual soltó una pequeña risa

-No tienes escote pero vaya que sabras como distraerme esta noche.

-Nos vemos en la mesa, dijo ella

Y a dar la vuelta, a House le salio un Wooooooow al ver la espalda descubierta de Cuddy, ella escucho y volvió a reír.

Wilson habia escogido sentarse con cameron,foreman,chase y puso una cara de molestia

-Algo me dice que esta va a ser una noche muy interesante, le susurra House al oído, cuando se estaba sentando, justo al lado de ella.

Cuddy le entrego una mirada coqueta, justo cuando comenzaban a servir la comida…

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. La cena

Gracias x los reviews Chicas :) Estoy muy feliz, me da animo de seguir escribiendo xD Aparte que ya tengo un par de capitulos mas listos. Y se viene loo bueno... jaaaajajaj.

Bueno please, si les gusta review, si no, review = para saber que cambio :) Gracias y adiosin . AAAA y lean mi otro fic :Feliz aniversacio :)

Quizas este fic se vuelva M, que opinan? recien entendi lo de las calificaciones xD Besos

* * *

Eso es lo malo de estos eventos, mira la porquería de comida que te sirven, y después no quieren que uno reclame, Decía disgustado House. Y tu que tanto miras? Le dijo muy fuerte a Cameron, provocando que esta se asustara.

Ca: Yo, nada, es solo que, bueno, te ves muy guapo con ese traje.

Cuddy enarco una ceja mirando directamente a Cameron a los ojos, mientras que House, no pudo responderle nada al instante ya que no pensó que Cameron le diría algo así, Wilson río al igual que Foreman y Chase.

H.: Bueno ya se que me tienes ganas Cameron, pero disimula, por lo menos emborráchame primero.

W: House, no seas tan pesado con ella, por favor disfrutemos. Camarera, por favor tráiganos tragos, el más fuerte que tenga, lo mismo para los 6. Ya todos habían terminado de cenar.

C: Que? Wilson! Yo no voy a beber nada a parte de esta copa de vino

H: aburrida…

C: nada de aburrida, yo tengo una hija, es mas mañana todos nosotros trabajamos, asíque es recomendable que ninguno beba demasiado si no quieren que mañana se perdamos vidas.

H: ok, a la aguafiestas aquí a mi lado, estamos en una cena, ella aquí no es su jefa, por lo tanto vamos a beber todo lo que queramos, y a hacer lo que queramos.

C: House yo no soy aguafiestas, es solo que…

House la interrumpió

H: te reto a beberte esto junto con nosotros.

C: House yo no p…

H: aguafiestas, entonces los demás que dicen, se animan, vamos! Es solo un trago, que puede pasar?

Yo me animo, dijo Cameron, al igual que Chase y Foreman. Wilson era el que había ordenado, asíque estaban todos.

Yo también! , Dijo finalmente Cuddy.

H: perfecto ahora si, a la cuenta de uno, dos y tres

Todos lo bebieron hasta el final, y todos pusieron cara de desagrado, ya que el trago estaba bien fuerte.

Ok, camarera, Grito House, otra ronda del mismo.

A medida que transcurría la noche, en la mesa se iban quedando Wilson, Cuddy y House, ya que Foreman estaba intentando ligarse a una chica, y Chase y Cameron bailaban. Pero en esa mesa no faltaban los tragos. Ninguno estaba borracho aun, solo un poco Happy.

H: sabes cual es tu problema Wilson, tu te involucras demasiado, es solo sexo, simple, rico, pasajero.

C: si claro, lo dice el señor 100 prostitutas a la semana.

House puso una cara burlesca a Cuddy

W: Yo creo que ninguna persona es capaz de tener sexo, sin involucrar sentimientos.

H: eso es una estupidez Wilson, acá esta tu ejemplo.

C: yo podría.

Los dos se le quedaron mirando a Cuddy con una cara entre risa y asombro.

C: No me creen?

H: es imposible eso, eres la ultima persona que podría tener sexo sin enamorarse.

C : Quieres probar?

House no supo que decir, le había dicho eso en serio?

C: saben que, ustedes son unos idiotas, río. Pero quizás se los puedo probar.

Justo cuando decía esto un guapo hombre se acercaba para sacarla a bailar, a ella el costo pararse ya que estaba un poco mareada.

Los dos amigos se quedaron solos en la mesa, pero Wilson rápidamente abandono a House, para ir en busca de una chica, muy guapa, que lo estaba mirando.

Cuddy vio a House solo en la mesa, se quiso acercar, pero justo en ese instante, una mujer se sienta justo en el asiento que estaba ella, y se pone a hablarle bien de cerca de House.

C: mejor me quedo, le dijo a su acompañante.

House no despegaba los ojos un segundo de lo que hacia Cuddy, no sabia porque le molestaba tanto que aquel hombre acariciara y tocara a Cuddy, mientras bailaban "esta borracha, y el idiota se aprovecha"

Dijiste algo? Dijo la mujer a House

Pero el no alcanzo a responderle, ya que vio al bailarín de Cuddy dirigirse a la barra, y a Cuddy al baño. se levanto rápidamente en dirección al baño.

Estaba parado en la puerta, las 2 mujeres que estaban en el baño, lo miraban extrañadas, espero a que salieran, y vio a Cuddy salir de uno de los cubículos.

C: House que haces aquí?

El no le respondió, solamente cerro la puerta y se quedo mirándola fijamente…

!


	4. Celos?

-House, te vas a quedar ahí mirándome toda la noche? Déjate de juegos y salgamos de aquí.

-Estas borracha.

-Ya se que estoy un poco borracha, pero…

-Un poco borracha, ni siquiera sabes lo que haces!

-Te molesta?

Cuddy se acerco peligrosamente a House, este no despegaba la mirada directa a sus ojos.

-Nos vamos.

-Nos vamos? Estas loco House, no eres mi padre, ahora déjame salir ya que como siempre eres un cobarde, y Gabe va a pensar que me paso algo.

-Gabe? No tiene un nombre mas gay que ese?

En esto Cuddy tambaleo un poco, y casi cae, ya que en verdad estaba más que un poco borracha. House la tomo del brazo para que no cayera. Ella se soltó bruscamente y estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Espera, dijo House. Esta lleno de gente del Hospital aquí, en serio quieres arruinar tu reputación así?

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, que es lo que en verdad te molesta, House?

-El tipo ha estado tocándote toda la noche, aprovechándose de que eres una idiota, y te emborrachas con un vaso.

-Asíque eso es lo que en verdad te molesta, que Gabe me toque, pero sabes que, me gusta, me gusta que me toque, lo necesito, ustedes querían que les probara que soy capaz de tener sexo sin sentir algo más, pues bueno. soy competitiva, asíque ganare esto.

Cuddy se acercaba mas y mas a House, y lo tomo por el cuello, este se puso nervioso, pero Cuddy lo atrajo mas a ella, y acerco sus labios a los de el, y dio un pequeño beso, pero ella misma lo hizo mas apasionado introduciendo su lengua en la boca del nefrólogo, House la tomo por la cintura y ambos hicieron subir la temperatura de sus cuerpos por un momento, pero se separaron para tomar aire…

-Solo tienes que pedirlo House

-Pedir que?

-Si no quieres que otro hombre me toque, solo pídemelo, no inventes excusas.

-Yo no he inventado ninguna excusa, tu estas borracha, y dejas que el tipo te toque como si fueras una puta.

-Idiota

Cuddy salio de ahí dando un fuerte portazo, y se fue directo donde Gabe, lo tomo por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso, al que este respondió feliz, cuando se soltaron, Cuddy le dijo al oído, "vámonos de aquí", y lo tomo por la mano en dirección a la salida.

House por su parte que miraba toda la escena, estaba enfurecido y no encontraba la razón, quería seguir convenciéndose de que era porque ella estaba borracha, pero esto lo superaba, estaba hecho una furia, salio de ahí lo mas rápido que podía siguiéndolos.

H-Lo siento amigo, pero ella vino conmigo. House tiro a Cuddy hacia su lado. alejándola de Gabe.

C-House que haces? Suéltame.

H-Cállate

G-Oye cual es tu problema idiota, este dio un empujón a House.

Cuddy miraba asustada, pensó que house respondería con golpes,

H-Escucha, si quieres tener sexo, ve y ten una noche con una puta, pero no te aproveches de una mujer borracha, ella tiene una hija y todo, no es cualquiera que tomas y mañana dejas, entendiste?

Cuddy miro a House sorprendida, incluso hasta sintió que se le pasaba el mareo que tenia.

G- Idiota, Lisa tienes mi numero llámame cuando quieras, para ti siempre estaré disponible nena.

Cuddy no dijo nada, aun estaba sorprendida por esas palabras.

Se subió al auto en silencio, al igual que House. Pero finalmente se atrevió a romper el hielo.

-Olvidamos a Wilson.

-El se fue con esa chica, estará más que bien.

Cuddy noto que house aun estaba molesto, lo notaba en su voz.

-Podemos pasar a comprar un café, por favor?

House solo asintió con la cabeza, en verdad el no estaba molesto con Cuddy, estaba molesto consigo mismo, no sabia porque estaba sintiéndose así, porque le molestaba tanto verla con otro, si el en verdad no la quería con el mismo tampoco.

Pararon en un restaurant, se bajo solo, y le dijo a Cuddy que esperara en el auto.

Cuddy miraba hacia dentro del restaurant, vio como House hablaba con una mujer y reía, se enojo, "Nunca va a cambiar, siempre me hago falsas expectativas" se dijo. Tomo su celular y llamo a Gabe. Le dio su dirección y le dijo que lo esperaba en media hora ahí.

House en verdad estaba hablando con una mujer que creyó reconocerlo del Hospital. Y esta le lanzo una broma.

Cuando llego con el café, uno gigante para Cuddy, y muy fuerte ya que este esperara que se le pasara la borrachera que traía, También compro uno para el.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Cuddy esta se estaba bajando rápidamente del auto.

-Espera Cuddy, escucha, lo siento, no tenía ningún derecho a actuar así contigo, en verdad lo siento, fui un idiota,

-Siempre eres un idiota House, ya es costumbre.

Se bajo del auto y salio enfurecida. House no entendía que le pasaba, pero Cuddy se dio la vuelta, y se apoyo en el marco de la ventana del auto.

-Yo voy a probarte a ti que no soy una estupida como todos creen, Tampoco soy débil y SI PUEDO TENER SEXO SIN SENTIR NADA! Eso lo grito,

En esto suena su celular, era Gabe, ella contesto, este le dijo que estaba perdido. Cuddy le dio las indicaciones para que llegara, terminando con un "te espero", y luego de eso entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta.

House se quedo en silencio un momento, sentado en el auto, "¿en verdad se iba a acostar con ese idiota?" pero en un acto impulsivo, salio del auto y toco la puerta

Cuando ella abrio, llevaba el pelo algo mas alborotado, y se habia quitado los zapatos, House penso que se veia hermosa.

-Pero que te paso ahora jefa?

-Tu me pasaste, tu siempre, tu eres el problema, el mayor de mis problemas, me tienes aburrida house es siempre lo mismo contigo, que te gusto, que no, que me odias, me haces la vida imposi…

-Nunca sabes cuando callarte, y tomo su cara casi desesperadamente y planto un beso en sus labios, pero Cuddy no respondió, aunque quería, lo soltó y abrió la puerta para que este saliera.

Ella se quedo apoyada en la puerta, un poco arrepentida,

...golpearon casi instantáneamente, asustándola, cuando abrió, era House, quien nuevamente la besaba, esta vez, sentándola sobre una mesita que había en la entrada, desesperadamente,Cuddy si correspondió ahora a los besos,no podia evitarlo, ella lo deseaba al igual que el y mientras este besaba su cuello ella comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa…

* * *

Gracias x todos los reviews, No tengo Twister, soy super antitecnologica LOL

Pero estoy muy feliz ya que este escribir me encanta, quiero empezar otra historia paralela, pero no tengo muchas ideas asique denme please Aviso que el proximo capi es super NR-18 uno de mis favoritos Gracias Cuidence


	5. Lo que tenia que pasar?

Bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda, pero como el capi es casi solo sex, voy a subir otro muy prontito. estoy desesperada sin saber si hay season 8 con Lisa. Mierda! Ojala les guste, no soy muy buena escribiendo esto, no le puse tanto color porque no queria tampoco que pareciera una porno escrita jajjaja en fin

**Eu estou feliz de que les guste el Fic a las brasileñas que lo leen. Muito obrigado !(soypesima en esto) jajaja**

Enjoy it!

Pd: Todo lo que esta en cursiva es

Sex!

* * *

_Se besaban desesperadamente, apasionadamente, con furia, rápidamente, Cuddy aun seguía sentada sobre esa mesita, y house estaba sin camisa ya. _

-Señora Lisa?

-Marina!

Cuddy levanto rápidamente su cabeza y se separo de House, este por su parte tenia la cabeza agachada y apoyada en el pecho de Cuddy, mirando hacia abajo, Cuddy estaba rojísima.

-Señora, emm, Rachel esta bien, yo ya me iba, lo siento.

-No te preocup…

Pero marina había salido rápidamente. Por un momento hubo un silencio, pero House miro la cara desconcertada de Cuddy, y se puso a reír, era un ataque de risa, no paraba y esta se contagió.

-Que vergüenza! Dijo Cuddy.

-Bueno pues tendrás que subirle el sueldo.

_Cuddy se quedo mirándolo, se bajo de ahí sin dejar de mirarlo, House no sabia que hacer, no querría presionarla a nada, pero esta tomo su cara dulcemente y le dio un beso._

_House iba a responder pero esta se alejo, pensó que todo se había terminado, pero Cuddy tomo su mano, y lo dirigió a su habitación._

_Una vez ahí, House iba a comenzar a decir algo pero Cuddy lo callo con un –Shhhhhhh Y le besaba el cuello desnudo, lo tocaba, su espalda, su trasero. Por su parte House acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra la tenia afirmada de la cintura, este podía notar que Cuddy en verdad quería estar con el, House la dejo llevar el ritmo que ella quisiera, no quería incomodarla, ella hizo que este se recostara en la cama, quedando ella sobre el, House inmediatamente, comenzó a bajar el cierre de ese lindo vestido que ella llevaba, ella por su parte besaba su ombligo, y con su mano recorría el muslo de house, de arriba abajo y volvía a empezar, a House le daban pequeños escalofríos y su excitación aumentaba considerablemente cada vez que lo hacia, Este le intento bajar el vestido y Cuddy se levanto para que esto fuera mas fácil, se lo quito ella misma, House quedo perplejo, no se movía al ver el cuerpo de ella, casi desnudo, en especial sus pechos, que el tanto admiraba, ella solo llevaba unos sexys hot-pants. _

_-Vas a hacer algo, o te vas a quedar ahí mirando?_

_House sintió esto como una especie de amenaza ya que se levanto y ahora fue el que quedo sobre ella, besaba sus pechos, los acariciaba, los succionaba lentamente y luego rápido, podía escuchar los pequeños gemidos provenientes de la boca de Cuddy, pero esta no se quedaba atrás y con su mano acariciaba el miembro de house sobre su pantalón, sentía como crecía poco a poco a medida que aumentaba su excitación. House estaba como vuelto loco con los pechos de Cuddy, no paraba de tocarlos, pero tuvo que apartarse un momento ya que un gemido se escucho en su boca cuando Cuddy metió su mano dentro del pantalón y del boxer comenzando a tocarlo, Lo soltó rápidamente, este la quedo mirando como diciendo porque paraste, pero ella cambio nuevamente la posición y comenzó a bajar el pantalón de House. lo hacia lento, como intentando desesperarlo a momentos. Lo mismo con su boxer, el cual apenas fue bajado dejo al descubierto la más que evidente excitación del nefrólogo. Cuddy después de mirarlo por un momento, paso su lengua como contorneando su cuerpo, luego comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el área del ombligo, sus pechos rozaban el sexo de house, cuando ella realizaba estos movimientos, lo cual lo excitaba aun mas si ahora posible,_

_-Vamos, Cuddy._

_-Ja! Esta se acerco lentamente y dio le dio un beso, mordiendo su labio al final de este. Y volvió a bajar, ahora fue directo. Con sus manos tomo el miembro de House, y lo acariciaba a su antojo, lentamente acerco su boca a este y ahora lo introdujo lento dentro de su boca, Cuddy sentía como House arqueaba su espalda a momentos por el placer, pero esta no se detenía, y le gustaba escuchar esos gemidos que salían de su boca. Cuddy se separo por un momento para darle un beso, pero House fue mas rápido y en un movimiento ya tenia dos dedos dentro de esta lo cual provoco un gemido que House disfrutaba, los movía rápidamente dentro de esta, podía sentir su humedad, ella quería lo mismo que el, por lo que House saco sus dedos de ahí e introdujo a su pequeño Greg dentro de ella, ella gemía se sentía en el cielo, arqueaba su espalda y agarraba a House por el cabello, cuando este se acercaba a ella, ella mordía su oreja, sabia que a el le encantaba eso. Cuando House sintió que ya llegaba, comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas para que Cuddy lo hiciera también, esta mordía sus labios, sabia que si no hacia iba a decir su nombre y no quería, pero House lo hacia mas rápido y mas profundo, llevaba un ritmo que la estaba volviendo loca, hasta que no pudo mas y un –"Ay Houseeee" se escucho por toda la habitación, este por su parte llego casi a la par, pero solo haciendo un ronco sonido. Lo había vuelto loco tenia que admitirlo, que ella dijera su nombre cuando había estado en el placer máximo, claramente lo volvía loco, se acostó al lado de ella, No hablaron, no dijeron nada, Aun tenían las respiraciones aceleradas._

_Después de un rato cuando House pensó que Cuddy estaba dormida se vistió, silenciosamente para no despertarla, pero esta estaba despierta, solo que no quería decir nada. Por vergüenza quizás. House estaba listo para irse, pero antes de hacerlo se acerco a ella y la arropo, para luego salir de su casa sin decir nada…_

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaa me costo mucho escribir esto Ojala les haya gustado. El proximo capi me gusta mas, cuando se confrontan y deciden que hacer con "esto" pero muchoooo mas drama habra bajo del Besitos y aunque suene repetitiva, Gracias :D

Lean mi otro fic estamosjuntos? que se viene bueno tambien, reviews si les gusta y si no :)


	6. El día después de

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Perdon por la tardanza ='

muy ocupada con todo, pruebas y trabajo y pruebas y trabajo.

Juro que los subire mas seguido.

Bueno no las entretengo Más y disfruten! Gracias x los reviews todos son lo buenos lo que me impresiona :)

_**LisaEdelstein**_TeAmo

Lisabian**4Ever**

_**HughLaurie**_

* * *

...

Cuando sonó su alarma, se levanto despacio, confundida, ¿Qué hice?, se dijo. Fue a tomar una ducha e inconcientemente sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y ella pensaba en el, no quería, pero lo hacia. No podía creer lo débil que había sido, -¿Con House? Se va a burlar de mi por siempre con esto- No podía pensar en otra cosa, -Maldito House- encima tenia que verlo en el trabajo, pensó en no ir, pero sabia que tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, era House, lo veía todo el tiempo, era imposible no verlo, no escucharlo, si gritaba siempre en el hospital o hacia alguna locura.

Se vistió, sexy aunque sin quererlo, ella siempre lucia así, se arreglo el cabello, puso pintura en sus ojos y labios. Después de que llegara Marina, subió a su auto y partió al hospital, al llegar el obviamente aun no lo hacia, por lo que tranquila se fue a su oficina.

-Que te pasa?

-A mi, nada

-Vamos House has estado escondido aquí toda la mañana, de quien te estas escondiendo?

-Wilson no tengo que tener motivos para esconderme, ahora vete que viene la mejor parte.

-House, la TV no esta encendida.

-Ah, si ahora la iba a encender.

-Si no me dices que te pasa, no me voy de acá.

-O lo siento, ya tengo que irme, el deber me llama.

Cuando se iba levantando y llegando a la puerta, Wilson aun lo miraba extrañado.

-Ah, a propósito anoche me acosté con Cuddy, pero no creo que eso sea por lo que estoy raro, o si?

Salio de ahí lo más rápido que podía, sabiendo que Wilson se iba a quedar desconcertado, y así fue. Este salio corriendo y encontró a House justo antes de que cerrara el ascensor.

-Que me miras, te gusto?

-House no seas ridículo, es en serio lo que me dijiste o que, estas bromeando?

-Que te dije?

Wilson enarco una ceja

-Aaaaa, eso, bueno si, es en serio.

-Pero como?

-Quieres que te diga como mami y papi trajeron al mundo al pequeño Jimmy?

-House no bromees con esto, fue después de la cena?

-Si.

-Y Que vas a hacer, osea, vas a dejar las cosas como están, o vas a hacer algo por esto?

-No lo se.

-House como que no lo sabes, ustedes se gustan eso es claro.

-Después de lo de anoche, descubrí que hay partes que me gustan de ella.

-Siempre te han gustado partes de ella, y ella completa, no lo niegues, si no porque dormiste con ella.

-Estaba borracho.

-Oo, no, no me vengas con esa excusa barata.

Justo se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

Wilson se quedo mirando a House.

-No se que hacer

-Tu, emm bueno, no lo arruines, dile lo que sientes, y ya. Así será fácil, ahí esta su oficina, ve y habla con ella ahora, no te sigas escondiendo como lo haces siempre.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la oficina de Cuddy.

Entro, haciendo mucho ruido, ella estaba sentada, este hizo lo mismo, se sentó y comenzó a jugar con el bastón mientras Cuddy se le quedo mirando. A si pasaron unos cuantos segundos.

-Vas a decir algo o no? Dijo Cuddy.

-Me hablas a mi?

-No, le hablo al otro hombre con el que dormí anoche.

-Dormiste con dos hombres? Cuéntamelo todo.

Cuddy río un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse seria de nuevo.

-Escucha Cuddy, yo solo quiero que…

Pero Cuddy lo interrumpió.

-Tu escucha House, lo de anoche, bueno fue un error, ambos estábamos medio borrachos. No sabíamos lo que hacíamos, dejémoslo así, sabemos que ninguno de los dos es maduro suficientemente, para una relación, así que espero que todo quede bien entre nosotros

House tenía una cara por decir poco desconcertada, con la boca un poco abierta y sus manos en las rodillas. Ella había dicho todo tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo para nada.

-House, esta bien?

-Si, si ya me voy, tu sabes mucho trabajo en estos días los jefes no respetan los horarios laborales.

Este salio de la oficina, en dirección a su oficina, por su parte Cuddy se quedo en su oficina un tanto angustiada, ella sabia que eso no era lo que ella quería, pero House, nunca podría tener nada serio con el.

Cuando daban las 11:30, House estaba sentado en su sillón, bebiendo whisky. Había dejado el Hospital justo después de su conversación con Cuddy. Estaba bebiendo un sorbo cuando bruscamente se levanta, se pone su chaqueta, toma las llaves y sale del departamento.

…Golpeaba su puerta insistentemente, ella adentro estaba media asustada, ya estaba dormida cuando sintió. Se puso una manta encima y salio a abrir la puerta.

-House, que diablos haces acá?

Pero se quedo sorprendida cuando este ya la tenía agarrada por la cintura, y daba besos en su cuello.

-House, que haces, estas loco, aléjate.-Al contrario de lo que decía no se movía ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

-Estoy tomando tu palabra.

-Pero si yo te dije que no…

-No la idiotez que dijiste Hoy, sino en la gala. ¡ES SOLO SEXO!

-Pero House…

este dejo de besarle el cuello para quedarse mirándola.

-Estas admitiendo que no puedes. Te comprometes muy rápido- Las manos de House recorrían la espalda Tibia de Cuddy que contrastaban con el frío de sus manos.

Ella lo beso, no podía resistirse, si lo tenia en frente, era imposible, el estaba despeinado, - Por el viento-pensó. Y con ese beso, sintió el sabor que sus labios tenían a Whisky.

House cerro la puerta con su bastón y las caricias y besos se fueron haciendo mas apasionadas, sus ropas iban quedando por el camino. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, parecían descontrolados, pero mas concientes de lo que estaban haciendo que la noche anterior. House no paraba de contemplarla. Y ella siempre se sonrojaba. Cuando ambos llegaron, se quedaron mirando, House no había podido decirle todo lo que quería decirle. Lo que en verdad quería. Y ella, bueno negaba sus sentimientos. House Se recostó a su lado, para comenzar a recuperar la respiración. Cuando por sin lo hizo, se sentó y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Cuddy lo miraba, ella se había cubierto con la sabana. No podía negar que estaba confundida, pero no quería decir nada.

House finalmente termino de ponerse su zapato. Se estaba levantando de la cama, pero Cuddy lo detuvo.

-House.

Este se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-Esto es solo sexo, verdad?

-Esto es lo que tu quieres que sea, solo sexo, puedes dormir con quien tu quieras, pero no junto conmigo, a menos que quieras dormir con una mujer – cerro su ojo y se acerco para darle un beso de despedida. Luego de eso salió y se fue a su casa…

* * *

Continuara...Gracias :)


	7. es un secreto que tu mirada y la mia

Im back! y adivinen... me hice un twitter LOL una mas de las adictas, aunque no cacho nah! asique porfa dejenme sus direcciones ahi, o siganme y me avisan, en verdad se re poco de twitter asique paciencia. Ojala les guste este capi! ya se empieza a formar la relacion, y bueno si les cuento todo es fome xD Adiosin!

Huddyadiction (esa soy yo) LOL

Dedicado a todas las que me leen, las que me dejan reviews y a la weona loca de kaatygonzalez

, que siempre me hace reir. y practicamente me obligo a hacerme un twitter. Besos!

Kisses a todas adios!

* * *

-Entonces?

-Que?

-Como que que House, como te fue con Cuddy?

-emm, no se en realidad.

-Cuando hablaste con ella ayer que te dijo?

-Que todo había sido un error, y Bla Bla Bla.

-en serio? Y tu que hiciste?

-Me fui.

-TE FUISTE?

-que mas querías que hiciera, que le rogara, si ella no quiere, pues bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Pero, house, como osea ustedes, ella.

-A no ya empezamos de nuevo tienes que ir a un fonoaudiólogo Wilson.

-House, no estoy bromeando.

-Yo tampoco, conozco a uno para adultos,

-HOUSE!

-Estaremos bien Wilson, créeme.

-Estas seguro?

-Si, estaremos muy bien.

* * *

En la cafetería….

-Entonces… House levanto sus cejas haciéndole señas a Cuddy la cual estaba parada al lado de el ordenando la comida.

-Entonces que? Esta río.

-Tienes hambre?

-House no empieces con tus chistes doble sentido, alguien puede oírnos.

-Ja! Yo no he dicho nada en doble sentido. Y es normal esto, si empezara a tratarte de mi vida, o mi amor, creo que alguien sospecharía, pero el que yo haga un comentario sobre ti es normal, no crees?

-Tienes razón.

Los dos estaban en la mesa juntos, almorzando, como muchas veces lo hacían, solo que esta vez estaban solos, y sin matarse a gritos.

-ya que tengo que actuar normal (dijo house en silencio) Quisiera decirte que (levanto la voz, estaba prácticamente gritando) e imaginado todo el almuerzo la forma en que te quitaría ese conjunto que llevas hoy. Tengo el presentimiento de que lo que tienes debajo es mucho mejor- Guiño su ojo, Cuddy estaba medio nerviosa, pero noto que nadie se sorprendía de lo que house había hecho, algo típico en el, Aunque no se podía borrar esa sonrisa boba de adolescente enamorada que le había dejado ese comentario.

-Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba coquetamente de la silla.

-Como es eso, cuando quiera, osea… cuando yo quiera? Pensaba para si mismo, eso se había significado lo mismo que ella había dicho?

Se levanto rápidamente de la silla, y se fue a buscarla, entro a su oficina, y ella ya estaba trabajando again.

* * *

-Que paso?

-Que quisiste decir con eso?

-Con que?

-No te hagas Cuddy, si ya sabes.

El estaba cada vez mas cerca de la silla de la decana, pero ella no desviaba la mirada de sus papeles.

-Te vas a quedar ahí.

-Podría estar mirándote toda la tarde, pero podemos hacer algo mejor.

-House, estoy trabajando.

House acariciaba su brazo. Camino hasta la puerta, la cerro, al igual que las cortinas.

-House que estas haciendo?

-pues si no sabes, lo de anoche fue una violación.

-No seas idiota

House rodó su silla para que esta quedara frente a el, el se agacho y comenzó a besarle las piernas,

-House para, lo hacia con la voz un poco cortada.

Pero este no paraba, sabia que ella quería al igual que el, ese comentario lo había calentado mas de lo normal –un puto comentario?- se dijo

-Que no puedes esperar hasta un rato mas?

-No puedo esperar por tenerte ahora mismo, te deseo.

Ese comentario termino por encender a Cuddy, la cual lo tomo por la cara, y comenzó a besarlo, se levanto de la silla, pero el no lo hizo.

-Tiene que ser rápido. Dijo ella. El río.

House rápidamente levanto su falda, e introdujo uno de sus dedos de improvisto en ella,

-Ho...u...se

el río nuevamente.

Pero continuo en lo que estaba antes, lo disfrutaba, y disfrutaba ver que ella disfrutaba con las cosas que el le hacia, introdujo su segundo dedo en ella, estaba mojada, con sus manos tenia agarrada la cabeza de House, y en ocasiones tiraba de el.

-Cuddy, estas ahí? Dijo Wilson golpeando a la puerta.

Mierda! Dijo house, tenia que arruinarme el momento.

Cuddy no podía mas con la cara de angustia,

-Que vergüenza decía despacio.

-Ya cállate mujer que sino nos va a escuchar.

-No puede verte, no estoy lista para esto.

-Claro cuenta hasta tres a ver si desaparezco.

-Escóndete debajo de mi escritorio.

Y así lo hizo el doctor, se metió debajo del escritorio de ella, ella por su parte aun acomodaba su falda, y se arreglaba le pelo.

-Wilson! Que sorpresa!

-Que estabas haciendo? Porque tenias todo cerrado?

-estaba en el baño. Que quieres?

-Por que estas tan exaltada?

-Yo, no estoy excitada Wilson, es solo, un buen día.

-Yo no dije excitada, dije exaltada,

-Que quieres

-Siéntate

Cuddy quería evitar sentarse ahí, ya que sabia que house estaba debajo del escritorio. Pero Wilson ya había tomado posición en el otro asiento.

-Es un buen día después de haber dormido con House, y romperle el corazón?

-El te dijo eso? Cuddy dio una pequeña patada a House.

-No, claro que no, el no me ha dicho nada porque el esconde sus sentimientos, no puedes hacerle esto Cuddy.

House mientras ellos hablaban besaba las pantorrillas y muslos de Cuddy, a ella la conversación se le hacia dificultosa, ya que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

-para!

-Que?

-Tran…quili…zate Wilson, nosotros que…damos bien, estamo…s tranquilos, ya todo esta hablado, estamos mejor que nunca..a.a!

-Estas bien?

-Si, si wilson por favor vete, no quiero ser maleducada pero tengo mucho trabajo.

-Ok entonces si tu dices que estas bien! Nos vemos!

Wilson salio de la oficina, y house salio de su escondite, los dos reían,

-Te pasaste!

-No pasa nada es muy tonto como para darse cuenta!

-Ahora tienes que irte.

- Pero, pero, puso una cara de pena

Cuddy tomo su cara y le dio un beso,-te espero- le dijo

-Ok llegare mas temprano, porque tengo que dormir hoy, ya me tienes algo exausto.

-Ja! Es la edad.

House salio de la oficina con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, dejándola a ella muy contenta también.

Ambos sabían que se verían por la noche, y por la próxima la noche y quizás por cuantas noches más….

* * *

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Lisa edelstein u r my all Life L)


	8. Cambios

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Volvi U.u

perdonenme lo que paso es que estaba muy triste con lo De mi amore Lisa Edelstein que ni animos tenia de escribir. i'm sorry.

pero ya esta! lo voy a hacer por ella. Espero que sigan leyendo y no las entretengo más! disfruten del capi que lo hice bien largo por la demora!

Gracias por todos los reviews! son geniales chicas!

* * *

-Que te pasa House?

-A mi porque, dijo sorprendido el nefrólogo.

-Estas, cambiado, digamos, distinto.

-Estas desvariando Wilson, que me va a pasar, es solo que me duele la pierna un poco

Menos.

-En serio, cuanto vicodin estas tomando?

-No estoy tomando vicodin.

-Que va! En serio? Anda House, confiesa, que te pasa

-No me pasa nada!. Auque se moría por contarle a Wilson, había hecho una promesa, no podían revelárselo a nadie, por lo que aunque el no fuese un hombre de palabra. Le gustaba lo que tenia con Cuddy, y quería continuarlo.

Tengo que irme, hablamos después.!

-No te me vas a escapar House!, voy a descubrir en que andas.

Wilson irrumpió fuertemente y sin golpear a la oficina de Cuddy, esta estaba con mucho papeleo.

-Wilson, me asustaste!

-Sabes que le pasa a House?

-Que? Yo? Porque tendría que saberlo yo, osea.. Por supuesto que nose, que hizo ahora?

-el.. No hizo nada, es solo que esta extraño, como feliz.

-En serio? La decana levanto las cejas y sonrío.

-Tu sabes algo Cuddy, confiesa.

-Apenas hablo con House desde, bueno tú ya sabes.

-Entonces nose que será, seguramente esta saliendo con alguien a escondidas, sino tiene una puta muy buena.

-Déjalo en paz, mientras siga haciendo su trabajo bien, lo demás no importa!

Wilson la miro extrañado.-Pensé que serias la primera en preocuparte.

-Yo ya deje de preocuparme por el hace mucho tiempo.

-En serio, tu, osea, sales con alguien?

-Tal vez, dijo esto ultimo con una ligera sonrisa.

-en serio, woow, me alegro por ti. Pero Wilson no mostraba un rasgo de felicidad en su rostro-Ya tengo que irme, le dijo.

* * *

Oficina de House….

-Así que contento…

-Ja! El estupido de Wilson cree que estoy así, pero eso no quiere decir que

-entonces no estas contento-La mirada de Cuddy era desafiante. Se había sentado en la silla de enfrente del escritorio de House, y cruzo las piernas.

-Tengo momentos en los que estoy contento, anoche por ejemplo 3 veces, ya que lo hicimos 3 VECES!

-Shhhhhhhhh-Cuddy rió.

-Bueno, Wilson esta preocupado por ti. Pero yo le dije que salía con alguien.

-Porque? La mirada de House se torno seria.

-Te enojaste?

-No, es solo que…

-Te ves lindo celoso.

-Yo no estoy celoso! De que? Si al único que te tiras es a mí!

-Tu no?

-Yo no que?

-Tu estas con mas gente?

-A que te refieres.

-Bueno House… cuando empezamos esto hace cuanto ¿un mes? Dejamos en claro que podíamos acostarnos con más gente. Te estas acostando con alguien mas? Alguna de tus putas de vez en cuando?

-No te voy a responder eso-House sabia que no había estado con nadie mas, desde que empezó algo con ella, no quería, no lo necesitaba. Pero no quería confesárselo.

-Entonces, eso es un Si-Decía una Cuddy un tanto molesta.

-Tómalo como quieras Cuddy, si tú inventas las reglas del juego, no puedes cambiarlas a medio camino.

Se levanto de ahí y salio rapidamente. No sabia exactamente por que estaba enojada, lo de House, era sexo! Solo sexo! Llevaban un mes, exactamente un mes desde la primera vez que se acostaron, era lo mismo casi todas las noches, house iba, cenaban a veces, nunca en presencia de Rachel, ya que ninguno de los dos quería ese encuentro.-Tenemos sexo, mucho sexo-se dijo a si misma. Y el se va! Ni siquiera es capaz de quedarse, porque es un cobarde, y yo soy una cobarde porque aunque quiero que se quede, no se lo digo.

Así paso la tarde y Cuddy termino su trabajo. Se sentía mal, no con el, sino con ella por esperar silenciosamente, algo más de esta relación. Se fue a su casa temprano, pero estaba sola, Rachel estaba con su hermana por ese día. Se cambio de ropa y se puso a beber una copa de vino.

Por su parte House, se sentía mal también, por no haberle dicho la verdad, quería encontrarla, decirle que no estaba con nadie más, porque con ella le sobraba! Pero ella no quiere nada serio, se decía. Cuando llego a su oficina, ella no estaba, sabia que seguramente estaría mal, la conocía. Miro la hora en su reloj, eran las 18:30-Muy temprano-se dijo. El nunca iba a una hora en la que Rachel podría estar lo que se fue a su casa.

* * *

-Hooooooooooooooooooooooooouse! Toc-toc-toc-toc

El nefrólogo, apenas había llegado a su casa había comido algo y se había ido a dormir.

-House ábreme la puerta!

Quejándose un poco, despertó. Pensó que estaba soñando pero vio su celular y tenia 20 llamadas perdidas, de Cuddy. Escucho la puerta de nuevo, y se levanto para ir a abrirla.

Ella estaba ahí parada, un tanto despeinada, con un abrigo negro, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes, cuando house abría la puerta.

-Cuddy? Que haces aquí?

-Estas solo? Pero ella ya había entrado y se había sentado en el sillón.

-Son la 1 de la mañana! Además-se acerco para olerla poniendo una cara exagerada-estas borracha!

-No estoy borracha, solo bebí una copa de vino hace como 10 horas! Y segundo, pensé que te había pasado algo, ya que no contestabas el teléfono.

-Pensaste que estaba con alguien, acertaste, estoy con alguien esta ahora mismo esperándome bañada en chocolate.

Se levanto del sillón un tanto molesta y abrió a la puerta buscando salir.

-Entonces ahora no podemos hablar, dijo.

House la agarro de la muñeca, la tiro hacia adentro y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-No estoy con nadie, además hace frío, y te digo que acá es muy peligroso a estas horas, no es como en tu casa de los suburbios, deberías saberlo, a no espera, Como lo ibas a saber si nunca has venido, siempre soy yo el que voy a tu casa. .Ja!

Risa irónica de parte de el, ahora era el, el que se sentaba.

-Idiota

Pero house jalo nuevamente del brazo de Cuddy, cayendo esta sobre el. House le dio un beso. –A que viniste?

-House, escucha.-ella se hizo a un lado, y lo quedo mirando.

-esto es serio, dijo el riendo.

-Yo se que esto es solo sexo, siento todo lo que dije hoy, no puedo pedirte nada, me hace bien tener esto contigo, lo disfruto..

-Si que lo disfrutas-dijo entre dientes.

-Cállate! Dijo riendo. Solo quiero que siga como estábamos, Tú vienes, tenemos sexo, y te vas. Y no por las estupideces que dije, algo cambie.

-Bueno, algo cambio, tú viniste. Quieres que nos vayamos a tu casa? Con quien dejaste a tu hija?

-Esta con mi hermana, en la casa de ella.

-Amm, House dijo esto con un tono seductor y tomándola por la cintura.

Pero Cuddy se aparto,

Y se levanto del sillón quedando frente a el, y mirándolo hacia abajo, le dijo.

-Entonces, estamos bien?

-Mas que bien, dijo el.

-Entonces ahora si.

Ella removió su abrigo y debajo de el traía un sexy conjunto, con ligas y botas altas, negras.

-Wooow, venias lista para la acción, cierto? Sabias que diría que si, soy un cojo muy débil.

Ella río y subió sobre el, así comenzaron los besos y caricias, que los llevaron a su habitación.

House hacia todo lento, tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuese la última vez,

Ella quito su camiseta, los dos estaban parados al lado de la cama, el le daba besos en el cuello, mientras con su mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos por encima del sostén. Cuddy se desabotono el sostén sola ya que la calma del doctor la mataba. río. Pero su risa se transformo en un quejido, cuando ella había sacado su miembro con las manos, y lo frotaba lentamente, haciendo que el se estremeciera. Y lo hizo aun más, cuando ella en un rápido movimiento quedo de rodillas frente a el, e introdujo su boca lentamente en el, mirando con unos ojos por demás sexies al nefrólogo que gemía de con su lengua, lo cual tenia a house más que caliente.

Cuando ella se levanto, House comenzó a bajar lentamente su ropa interior, y la recostó en la cama. Ella iba a quitarse las botas, pero House le pidió que se las quedara. El termino de sacarse el pantalón que lo tenía en los tobillos, y rápidamente se puso sobre ella, sin penetrarla aun, haciéndola esperar, haciéndola que dijera su nombre, cada vez que las palabras le salían. Recorría su cuerpo con sus manos mientras la contemplaba, todo en ella era perfecto, por fin y ya cuando el sintió, que era el momento, abrió lentamente sus piernas, e introdujo su miembro en ella, primero lento, logrando un grito de placer en ella, que el callo con un beso. Ella tenía las piernas cruzadas en su espalda, y el tacón de las botas se le clavaba a veces en la espalda, lo que lo calentaba aun más.

Pero el sabia como volverla loca, asíque iba cambiando sus movimientos de rápido a lento y viceversa, pero cuando sintió que el iba a llegar al orgasmo, acelero las embestidas para que ella llegara también.

-Hooouse. gimio ella y el ya sabia que significaba, el a los pocos segundos también lo hizo y se acostó al lado de ella. Le quito las botas y la tapo con la sabana.

-Me has dado en el punto débil con eso de las botas.

-Jajaja, en serio? Bueno hay que ir sorprendiendo. Decía con la respiración aun agitada.

Ella se levanto y comenzó a vestirse. Rápido, sin dejar que las ganas de seguir acariciándolo la invadieran.

House la miraba embobado, estaba acostado sobre la almohada con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

-Que haces? Dijo House levantando una ceja.

-Me visto, dijo.

-A eso ya lo había adivinado, la pregunta es, para que?

-Porque es hora de irme?

-Estas loca, dijo House y la tomo de la cintura tirandola a la cama y tapándola nuevamente.

-House, es en serio tengo que irme.

-No tienes que irte.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-No esta Rachel, además, es peligroso, y es tarde.

-Tú siempre te vienes y no te pasa nada.

-Pero tú eres mujer, y sexy.

-Que machista! Me voy a ir de todos modos.

-No duermo con nadie más.

Cuddy se dio vueltas para mirarlo porque no entendía a que se refería.

-Desde que estoy contigo, no he dormido con nadie más, no porque no pueda, que conste-ambos rieron- Sino porque no quiero.

Cuddy se había quedado sin palabras, solo lo miraba.

-además me dejas exhausto, eso es en serio, eres una fiera-denuevo risas, se miraron. Quiero que quedes. Ademas hago unos desayunos increíbles.-Guiño el ojo.

Ella se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Acostándose nuevamente a su lado. Abrazándolo.

-Me convenciste con lo del desayuno.

Y así se quedaron dormidos, el de espaldas, dándole el brazo a ella, y ella abrazada a el

Dormidos placidamente, tan cómodos como no lo habían estado, en mucho tiempo, era lo que ambos querían, pero lo que increíblemente House se había atrevido a confesar.

* * *

Muchas Gracias y un review siempre es mas que bienvenido ^.^ #WesupportLisaE


	9. This is life

Mil Gracias x los reviews y por todos los comentarios super la raja que me dejan! son geniales Huddies!

Denle noma' sigan leyendo y please lean el fic "Aquello que callamos" que juro que lo amo Gracias x todo y muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuak!

Lisabian! Huguera! Huddy!

* * *

Fue la primera en despertar, se movió un poco, y se quedo mirándolo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía tan en paz, tan callado! Pensó. Se veía tan lindo dormido, Cuddy no quiso moverse ni un centímetro para no despertarlo, por lo que se quedo ahí, mirándolo, y con la otra mano acariciando tiernamente su estomago.

-Ya se que soy guapo, pero no creo que tanto, para que te quedes mirándome embobada.

House dijo esto con sus ojos aun cerrados, Cuddy se sorprendió al saber que estaba despierto.

-Tú roncas.

-Claro que no! Dijo House.

-Te escuchas a ti mismo dormir?

-No pero…

-Entonces te aviso que roncas.

-Y tu?

-Yo no ronco.

-No, no roncas, pero bien que te babeas-dijo esto apuntando su almohada, y a la vez separándose por primera vez, desde anoche.

Ambos rieron. House se sentó en la cama y Cuddy estaba de lado apoyada en su mano, ninguno de los dos hablaba ni se miraban. Ambos pensaban en esto que estaban teniendo, era irreal ya que ninguno de los dos tenia "pasta" para relaciones, pero lo estaban pasando bien, disfrutaban cada momento de estar con el otro, cada caricia, cada beso. House tomo el brazo de Cuddy y comenzó a acariciarlo miraba sus manos, las media, la de el era increíblemente mas grande que la de ella, los dos rieron, aun no hablaban pero esta vez se habían quedado mirando, fijamente, sin reír ni hacer nada. Pero el sonido del celular de Cuddy rompió ese pequeño pero mágico momento entre ambos.

Cuando ella corto el teléfono, se dio vuelta para quizás encontrarse con esa mirada nuevamente, pero no house ya no estaba en la cama. Ella hizo lo mismo se puso la camisa de el y se levanto a buscarlo.

-Que haces? Dijo ella cuando lo encontró en la cocina preparando algo.

-Hago el desayuno.

-Ah, osea era en serio, yo pensé que no cocinabas ni un huevo.

-jajaja, pero si no me cocino yo mismo, no me cocina nadie.

Cuddy se sentó sobre el mueble de la cocina, y se quedo mirándolo.

-Quien era? Dijo House

-Mi madre. Quería que fuera buscar a Rachel, ya que va a salir para el almuerzo con su novio.

-bueno son las 8:30 no creo que almuerce a las 11 asíque nos queda un poco de tiempo, ahora bájate de ahí y ayúdame!

-Ah no tú me ofreciste el desayuno, además voy a ir a ducharme.

-Noo, pero, podemos hacer el desayuno y luego ducharnos juntos, dijo uno con una evidente sonrisa picara en la cara.

Cuddy se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda, y al oído le dijo:

-Creo que mejor te quedas haciendo el desayuno tu solo, sorpréndeme!

Para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse hacia el baño.

-Esta bien, pero esta te la cobro!

-Yo invito para el almuerzo, que dices?

House solo asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras se duchaba, era inevitable no acordarse de las caricias de House, cada parte que ella tocaba de su cuerpo, la hacia recordar lo increíble que era esto que ambos tenían, tan increíble que a veces hasta parecía irreal, sabia que podía desmoronarse en cualquier segundo asíque se decidió a aprovecharlo lo mas que pudiera-mientras dure- se dijo.

Cuando salio del baño, se vistió, noto que su ropa aun olía a vino. Y se atrajo increíblemente por el olor que provenía de la cocina, cuando llego ahí, después de reír por la mirada que le pego House, se sentó y miraba todo lo que había hecho.

-Tengo mucha hambre no sabes cuanta.

-Bueno el sexo da hambre, si hubiésemos tenido más sexo, tendríamos mas hambre. Como quieres tu café?

-Negro, sin azúcar por favor.

-Después alegas de que te digan amargada.

-Cállate. Dio un pequeño golpe en su brazo.

Y así desayunaron, reían a veces, miradas cómplices en otras ocasiones, o simplemente comían.

-Quiero contarle a Wilson.

Cuddy solo se quedo mirando. Ese simple comentario la puso tan feliz, no sabia porque no podía borrar la sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Eso para ella significaba que House quería que fuese algo más, osea sabia que por lo que había pasado esa noche, esto podía ser algo mas, ese simple acto de pedirle que se quedara, significaba un millón de cosas.

-Claro! Si tu así lo quieres no hay problema.

-En serio?

-Yo pensé que ya le habías contado hace tiempo ya. Si es prácticamente tu novio

-Cállate! Que aunque el este enamorado de mi, no le hago a que me rompan el culo.

-Sutil.

Risas nuevamente. Cuando terminaron de comer, Cuddy fue la que recogió la mesa y la que comenzó a lavar los platos.

-Apúrate, ve a bañarte que ya tenemos que ir por Rachel

-Tenemos? Eso me suena a mucha gente, inclusive aunque por tu trasero podrías ser fácilmente 3 personas.

-Pensé que venias a almorzar, pero si no quieres.

-Si, si quiero, pero va a estar Rachel?

-No te preocupes que me la meto en el Bolsillo mientras comemos.

-Amm de esa manera esta bien. Ok, ya me apuro, espérame!

Cuando ya estaban listos, ambos partieron en busca de Rachel, House después de mucho insistir manejaba el.

Cuddy se bajo a buscar a Rachel, y tardo por lo menos unos 15 minutos, House ya se dormía en el auto, cuando aparecieron las dos Cuddy.

-Perdón, es que mi mamá me pidió que le revisara unas cosas y

-HOLA! Grito Rachel extasiada.

Cuddy y House la miraron sorprendidos

-Hola, Dijo House y dio la vuelta para encender el auto.

-Mami quiero música.

Cuddy sin decir nada, puso un CD que había en el auto con música de un programa infantil que Rachel veía siempre.

-"Todos unidos backyardigans" de nuevo mami, dijo esto después de terminar todo el CD.

-House miro a Cuddy con cara un poco de aburrimiento.

-No Rachel, porque ya estamos llegando. Que quieres almorzar?

-Macarrones con Queso!

-Esta bien, macarrones con queso para ti.

La niña no dejaba de mirar insistentemente al doctor, y desde su sillita le hacia muecas para llamar su atención.

Cuando llegaron, Cuddy después de quitarle algo de ropa a su hija, ya que estaba exageradamente abrigada, por la intensa lluvia de domingo que caía. Estaban los 3 en la cocina. Y Cuddy preparaba los macarrones con queso de Rachel.

-Nosotros también vamos a almorzar eso? Aunque la verdad estoy más interesado en el postre. Dijo esto ultimo riendo.

-House! Shhhh

-Hay si ella que va a entender, es un postre!

-Quiero postre!

Dijo Rachel, causando una carcajada en House y una cara un poco más seria en Cuddy, pero que sin duda se aguantaba la risa.

-hey! Rachel, que quieres de postre,

-crema y pasteles. Dijo la niña

-Yo a tu mamá me la comería con crema, sin necesidad de los pasteles o de la crema

-House!

Rachel y House rieron.

-Yo también quiero, dijo Rachel.

Lo que ahora si provoco una carcajada en los doctores que la niña no entendía.

Y Así paso el rato, Cuddy cocinaba con "ayuda" de Rachel, house miraba la televisión, y parecían una familia como tantas otras, almorzaron, recogieron los platos y lavaron.

House intento irse, pero la insistencia de la niña, le obligo a quedarse, ya que lo invitaba a ver una de las películas de su serie animada favorita.

-Igual a la madre! Esbozo House.

Y así los 3 tomaron posición en el living de la decana, House y Cuddy sin zapatos acostados en el sillón y Rachel en la alfombra, Cuddy por el contrario de House se quedo dormida rápidamente, quizás en el instante que comenzó la peli, en cambio House, miraba con asombro y hasta reía a veces a la par con Rachel.

Cuando la peli termino, house noto que Rachel estaba durmiendo en el piso, por lo que despertó a Cuddy, para que la acostara en su cama.

La niña después de quejarse un poco adormilada, siguió en su profundo sueño el cual continúo en su habitación.

Mientras Cuddy hacia esto, House, se ponía sus zapatos y chaqueta. Al verlo Cuddy le dijo.

-Te vas? Poniendo una cara entre sorpresa y tristeza.

-Si, ya es tarde, y mañana es lunes, y tengo una jefa extremadamente exigente.

-Seria exigente si te pidiera que llegaras a las 8 como los demás empleados, creo que esa jefa tiene preferencias contigo.

-Yo también lo creo, seguramente me quiere llevar a la cama.

Al decir esto House se levanto del sillón en dirección a la puerta

-No te puedes ir sin el postre. Dijo Cuddy acompañándolo con un gran bostezo.

-Creo que mi postre se esta muriendo de sueño, pero que no te quepa duda que comeré dos porciones la próxima vez.

Al decir esto House dio un piquito en sus labios, pero ella con sus dos manos, aunque después de dudarlo un poco, tomo su camisa y se armo de valor para decirle.

-Y no puedes, simplemente quedarte?

La mirada de Cuddy era un tanto confundida, mientras que la de el, era seria y clara.

-Claro que puedo. Y dio paso a entrar a la casa de nuevo.

Además hace mucho frío. Mañana no reclames si voy maloliente a trabajar.

-Tienes que ir a cambiarte a tu casa mañana temprano, yo solo te quiero para acaparar el frío.

Y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación, con la intención solamente de hacerse compañía, de estar juntos después de un par de días tan agradables juntos, y así se quedaron dormidos placidamente en la posición que ya parecía costumbre en ellos, y solo la conocían hace unas horas. Sabiendo, ambos que el lunes seria el día de afrontar, a Wilson.

* * *

Si leiste, si te gusto o no te gusto, un review me hace muy Feliz :)


	10. Tu y Yo 3

Se levanto en silencio para no despertarla, mientras se vestía la miraba incansablemente se veía tan Linda durmiendo, pensó. Después de minutos observándola, cada gesto que hacia, cada suspiro y movimiento, se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, despidiéndose, pero ella sin abrir los ojos cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y subió su cara para poder darle un beso.

-Buenos días, a donde se supone que vas? dijo ella, aun sin despegarse

-A bañarme y a quitarme el olor a ti de encima, ahora era el el que la besaba.

-Asique no te gusta mi olor? Enarco una ceja y se separo de el fingiendo molestia.

-Me encanta, ese es el problema- puso su nariz en su cuello y comenzó a olfatearla, lo que causo la risa de la decana.

-Y porque ese es un problema? Además tu ya no te ibas? Se separo por completo de el

-Me estas echando?

-respóndeme

-es un problema porque debido a tu maldito olor, quisiera estar pegado a ti todo el dia como los perros.

Cuddy Rio.

-Ya vete, nos vemos después en el hospital.

-Ah no! Tu empiezas el juego asique yo lo termino, además aun no recibo mi postre- Levanto las cejas exageradamente se quito los zapatos y se puso de rodillas en la cama haciendo pucheros

-No hagas eso con la boca! Pareces un bebe, además se me antoja…-Se sentó en la cama frente a el tocándole la boca, específicamente el puchero con una mano.

-Que se te antoja? Mami quiero leche- dijo esto quedando casi pegadas sus bocas, y volviendo a hacer el puchero , pero muy arrepentido y a la vez excitado quedo al ver como Ella mordió su labio inferior hasta que sangro. -Ouch!

-Yo te avise, dijo esto riendo y acostándose nuevamente, esta vez en dirección opuesta a House.

Pero no mucho tiempo paso ya que House , tomo una de sus piernas, y empezó a acariciarla, de arriba abajo.

-Siempre consigues lo que quieres no es cierto?

Pero el no dijo nada, solo siguió en lo suyo concentradísimo, tocaba sus piernas como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho mientras ella solo disfrutaba, poco a poco empezó a a hacer esas simples caricias en unas mas profundas y se traslado al estomago de la Mujer, causándole un suspiro, levanto su polera, para poder observar mejor el panorama que tenia frente a sus ojos, Cuddy siempre reía al ver la cara que ponía cuando veía sus senos, La miro, y tuvo que acercarse y besarla porque ya no se aguantaba, a pesar del dolor del labio disfrutaba el sentir los húmedos de ella. Ella empezó a hacer lo suyo, y despacio desabotonaba su camisa. Ahí el juego de besarse, tocarse, sentirse, olerse, mirarse, disfrutarse, desearse, amarse? Estaba todo permitido entre ellos, ya no había parte del cuerpo que no conocieran del otro y aun así, parecían sorprenderse con cada cosa que el otro hacia. Les gusta el sudor, la lujuria en sus ojos, la mirada de ella cuando el la penetraba, la mirada de el al penetrarla. Sabían perfectamente cuando el otro estaba listo, y sabían perfectamente terminar ese momento de una gran manera.

Quedar recostado lado a lado, cansados, con las respiraciones agitadas.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor,-dijo el, ella rio y lo abrazo

-Wow que romántica decana.

Se separo como dándose cuenta de que en verdad estaba muy romántica. -Perdón , le dijo

-Porque?

-por estar así tan "romántica" como tu dices, esto no esta bien

-eres tonta Cuddy.

-Y ahora me insultas. Que bien- se dispuso a buscar su ropa pero House jalo de ella para que se volviera a acostar, ella solo lo miro.

-En verdad eres tonta porque si tu sientes algo, tienes y DEBES hacerlo, déjate de tonterías. Tu pusiste las estúpidas reglas de este juego, que conste que solo estuve de acuerdo porque quería estar contigo, no quiero que esto sea solo sexo, quiero que esto sea exactamente lo que tenemos ahora, no te pido que seas mi novia ni nada, solo te pido que cada vez que quieras estar conmigo, que me necesites, que quieras hablar o cualquier cosa, lo hagas. Tal cual yo quiero hacerlo contigo. Tu para mi eres mas, entiende eso.

Lo miro emocionada. Tomo su cara y le dio un beso

-Le decimos a Wilson? Agrego la decana

-tenemos que decirle es un copuchento(*) y no para de preguntarme.

-Ok pero solo a el esta bien?

-Me estas diciendo hablador?

Enarco una ceja-SI!

Y ahora vístete que tenemos que irnos a trabajar.

Tu tienes que irte a trabajar, a mi me quedan dos horas de sueño aun.

Ok, dijo ella, sigue durmiendo, y se levanto para dar marcha a su largo día de trabajo.


	11. Aléjate de mi, Amor

Tanto tiempoooooooooooo! Jejeje perdón y gracias, por todos los reviews, son asombrosas, por favor no dejen de hacerlo, ya saben que los reviews, son todo, así confirmo que me siguen leyendo, y que esta historia sigue interesando, y que vale la pena terminarla, porque me queda un capi o dos máximo.

No me abandonen, besos y disfruten, aunque este capi es triste…

(Y que opinan de un fic con embarazo? Si las respuestas son positivas lo estoy subiendo antes de que termine esta semana. Porque aunque esta listo el "piloto" no estoy muy segura)

(*copuchento en mi país es como el chismoso, olvide ponerlo en el capi anterior)

**Para mi el Huddy NO MUERE JAMAS!**

"_**Aléjate de mi , escapa, vete, ya no debo verte**__**  
**__**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte."**_

_**Camila-Aléjate de mi**_

Se levanto justo cuando ella cerró la puerta, por un momento sintió como si el pánico lo invadiese, no podía dejar de pensar, una y otra vez, repasar todo lo que había pasado, cada palabra dicha, cada caricia regalada, todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos era extremadamente irreal, a pesar de que durante años escudo sus sentimientos y la atracción física con sarcásticos comentarios, que no hacían mas que dejar en evidencia todo lo que el sentía por ella, pero el ultimo tiempo, este sentimiento se había hecho inevitable, y la necesidad de estar con ella finalmente había ganado, pero no se sentía seguro y no porque lo que estuviese pasando fuese realmente fabuloso, se sentía inseguro debido a su problema mas grande, el. No podía dejar de imaginarse las distintas formas en que arruinaría su naciente relación con Cuddy, no se veía siendo parte de una vida "en familia" ni menos de una relación de pareja, el sabia que la quería, lo quería ocultar antes y lo había re-confirmado con lo sucedido, el la necesitaba eso estaba claro, cuando desbordante de sensualidad se acercaba insinuante a besarlo, cuando se mostraba como una niña tímida, cuando el adivinaba un pensamiento, o al verse vulnerable e inevitablemente gritar su nombre en el orgasmo. La verdad es que la amaba demasiado, probablemente mucho mas de lo que él pensó, la necesitaba, y por eso mismo tomo la decisión de alejarla, no podía hacerle daño, no mas del que ya le había hecho, odiaría que derramara una lagrima por su culpa, o que al final él se terminara encariñando con la Rachel, sabia que ellas precisaban de cierta estabilidad que él no podía brindarles. Se odio en ese momento por ser incapaz de mantener cerca a las personas que amaba, odio a su maldito dolor en la pierna, pero no podía echarse atrás, se sintió impotente aun sin hacer nada, solo con la convicción de que arruinaría todo, y ambos terminarían sufriendo.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió dispuesto a irse al hospital, saludo con una mueca a Marina, y siguió avanzando, pero justo antes de abrir la puerta, Rachel, aun con pijama, corrió a su lado y se aferro a su pierna.

-Hows!

Sintió como un escalofrió por la caricia de la niña, y por la decisión ya tomada, de "abandonar" ese vinculo con las Cuddy.

-Hows!-insistió la niña - te vas?

-Si Rachel, tengo que trabajar-Acaricio su cabeza despeinándola un poco y la niña rio.

-Vendrás esta noche?-La niña lo miraba hacia arriba, con sus enormes ojos, esperando la respuesta del doctor.

No pudo responderle, un vacío lo invadió, la aparto y cerró la puerta. Si llevaba tan poco de relación con Cuddy porque le era tan difícil, decirle que no a una niña, que el mismo en su momento no estuvo de acuerdo en su adopción. Supo que si pasaba más tiempo con esa niña, la terminaría queriendo, y ella dependiendo de él, de una figura masculina, de una figura paterna.

Llego al Hospital y paso de largo por el despacho de Cuddy, fue directo a su oficina, su cara demostraba amargura, ojeras y preocupación, nadie hubiese imaginado siquiera que tuvo un despertar magnifico con la mujer con la cual dormido abrazado.

Los de su equipo le explicaron del caso, dio las ordenes, ninguno se atrevió a preguntar que le pasaba al doctor, el dio sus indicaciones, y todos, salieron rápidamente, el en cambio se fue a su oficina y se sentó en el sillón a masajear su pierna, que pareciera le quería recordar que todo andaba mal.

…

Se durmió ahí mismo y despertó solo cuando sintió que alguien le empujo los pies, era Wilson.

-Ya mismo me vas a contar en que andas, que te andas durmiendo, desaparecido, dale, con que te estas dando.

-Me estoy dando con la mano.

Wilson puso cara de asco.

-Dale, y es tu mano la que te tiene tan feliz?- el oncólogo levanto las cejas insistiendo en que House le contase la verdad.

-No es nada Wilson ya te dije y ya déjate de molestar- mientras decía esto, agarraba su mochila y su chaqueta.

-Te vas? Ni siquiera es medio dia. Cuddy se va a enojar.

Suspiro…

-Sip, se va a enojar.

Y salió de allí sin mas.

La tarde en su casa estuvo lejos de aliviarlo, el dolor de la pierna se hacia mas intenso, y la botella de Scotch ahogaba sus penas. Sintió su celular, miro quien la llamaba, **ELLA**. Lo apago, a pesar de ya tener la decisión tomada, no se sentía capaz de decírselo, menos por teléfono.

Se recostó en el sillón y se durmió de nuevo, la alta cantidad de alcohol, en su cuerpo hizo que se levantara y fuese al baño, miro la hora, eran las 21hrs.

Prendió su celular al recordar que tenía un paciente,

23 llamadas perdidas, 12 de su equipo, 8 de Wilson, 2 de **ELLA, **una del hospital.

Llamo a trece que lo invadió en preguntas personales, las cuales el desvió con uno que otro sarcasmo, se entero del estado del paciente, de nuevo dio ordenes para que le practicaran otros exámenes, y colgó.

Su estomago se encargo de recordarle que no había comido nada y el saber que Wilson o **ELLA**, podrían ir al departamento, lo hizo decidir salir a algún bar a seguir bebiendo.

…

La entrada de aire frio, y la mano de su amigo en la espalda, lo hizo voltearse a ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

-Idiota.

-Gracias Wilson, siempre tan amable.

-Ok, pero hay algo que no entiendo.

El Nefrólogo lo miro con cara de duda.

-Porque estas aquí, en vez de estar teniendo sexo con Cuddy, comiendo o viendo una película, porque estas aquí siendo miserable como siempre.

-Entonces ya sabes-respondió el.

-Algo así…

_**3 horas atrás oficina de Wilson.**_

_**-Has visto a House? Entraba de esta manera a la oficina de su amigo, y tomaba asiento.**_

_**-Oh, Cuddy, él estaba creo, su pierna ya sabes…**_

_**Ella suspiro y sonrió.**_

_**-Ok-dijo y se levanto dispuesta a marcharse.**_

_**-Espera, para para para, solo esta bien? Que es esto? Porque no estas enojada?**_

_**Ella rio.**_

_**-No puedo estar enojada con House, después de estos días-la cara picara de Cuddy, y la sonrisa al ver la cara de Wilson completamente desconcertada, hizo que el oncólogo cayera en cuenta y con sus manos hizo el gesto, de entender todo.**_

_**-Ha sido maravilloso, yo pensé que ya sabias- la sonrisa de Cuddy mientras dejaba la oficina, tranquilizo momentáneamente al doctor. **_

House miro hacia abajo.

-Entonces, que haces aquí.

-Tienes razón, tengo que hablar con ella, y decirle que se acabó-

-QUE? Estas loco, estas muy borracho y equivocado, se te ha visto feliz, bien, porque quieres terminarlo?

-Lo arruinare Wilson, siempre lo hago. Y no estoy tan borracho, iré a verla.

-Entonces no la quieres? Es eso, era el capricho de tirártela y dejarla.

-Que dices?

-Eso es lo que estas dando a entender, y eso es lo que ella entenderá.

-Ella es mucho mas para mi Wilson, es precisamente por eso que tengo que terminarlo-Al decir esto se levanto, agarro su chaqueta y su llaves y se subió a su moto con un único destino, un destino ya conocido.

…

Se sorprendió al ver la luz de la sala prendida, era tarde y **ELLA, **debiese estar acerco lentamente a la puerta con su renguera, pero antes de golpear, Cuddy ya estaba abriendo la puerta, su semblante era triste, pareciera que hubiese llorado, estaba cubierta con una manta, y llevaba en la mano una taza, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y este así lo hizo, entro y fue a sentarse, así mismo también lo hizo ella, quedando justo frente a él, posando sus piernas sobre la mesita de café.

Durante un rato el silencio invadió la sala, solo los labios de la decana al contacto con la taza de café, y uno que otro auto al pasar por las calles, eran los acompañantes de miles de pensamientos por ambos lados. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el no pudo aguantar mas

…

-Cuddy yo…- Ahí cayo en cuenta que ni siquiera la había podido nombrar en sus pensamientos. Miles de sensaciones pasaron por su cabeza, no podía verla triste, NO PODIA ser el, el causante de que sus ojos estuviesen llenos de lagrimas.

House suspiro

Ella con la voz quebrada y apretando los labios, le largo así sin mas lo que ya había concluido.

-Tu… ya te arrepentiste, No?

POR CONCLUIR.

Gracias por el apoyo!


End file.
